1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates to a surface structure of an article for providing a low impact or softness feeling to the article.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Japanese patent provisional publication No. 2000-85434 discloses, as a surface structure of an article for providing a softness to the article, a surface in which a rib is formed on the backside of the surface while a projection is formed at a core section for receiving the skin. The rib is formed to be contactable with the projection. When the surface is depressed or pressed upon, the rib of the backside of the surface is brought into contact with the projection so that the rib is elastically deformed, thereby softening the impact felt during a depression of the surface.